


You Can Always Run Away

by jenndubya



Category: Dollhouse, Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, Power Rangers, Super Sentai Series
Genre: Damsel in Distress, Fanvids, Gen, Trope Subversion/Inversion, Video Format: Streaming, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 17:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There seems to be a misconception that females in media can only be either strong warriors, or become a distressed damsel. But we are so much more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Always Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> "It's okay to get rescued by someone else if you're young, or small, or... you just can't do it yourself."  
> Anyone can go out there and be a hero, but it takes true courage to ask for help.


End file.
